


Love in a time of camp rivalry

by FaiaHae



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rivalry, probably gonna change this title I had another one, there will be a chapter 2 later but for now have this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 12:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaiaHae/pseuds/FaiaHae
Summary: Stern just wants to make out with his boyfriend behind a camp cabin, is that really too much to ask?





	Love in a time of camp rivalry

Stern thought that being a camp counselor was preparing him for his future career in the FBI  _ a little too effectively. _

 

He snuck between the cabins, keeping his breathing slow and his steps quiet. He kept his ear close to the wall- listening to see if anyone was still awake, but all was quiet except for the faint calling of owls, the stir of branches in the breeze. The coast was clear.

 

He kept his guard up and his steps even, scanning over his shoulder for any sign of flashlights or movement (he was navigating by the faint moonlight- they weren’t gonna get him that way.) All was still. The embers of the fire glimmered faintly, and the motion caught Stern’s eye, so he was still looking behind him and not forward when he ran straight into someone’s chest.

 

He’d been doing combat drills for his training camp that just ended, and he was going to totally blame them for the fact that when a hand came up to touch his shoulder, he swept out the legs of the figure in front of him, fucked it up, and fell on top of them. 

 

He wheezed as his face slammed down into soft flannel, and he froze as a familiar laugh sounded in his ear.

 

“Really, babe?”

 

Stern sighed, dropping his face into his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“I’m a little jumpy.”

 

“I’ll say.”

 

Barclay’s arms came up and wrapped around him, rolling so they were both on their side in the pile of leaves behind the cabin. Stern took the opportunity to tuck himself closer into Barclay’s chest.

 

“I’ve missed you.”

 

“You saw me last night.”

 

Despite his teasing, Barclay presses his lips to Stern’s forehead, and he feels himself relax into it.

  
“You missed.” He says, mildly, and to his joy Barclay leans down to kiss him properly instead of making fun of him for how absolutely awful that pickup line was.

 

Stern loses track of time, and of location, and of everything except the warm softness of Barclay’s lips and his hands and the brush of his flannel shirt, and so it takes him a minute to notice that there are flashlights coming toward them.

 

“Ah, shit.”

 

Barclay breaks off, squinting in the direction of the lights.

 

“Are those green shirts or yellow.”

 

Stern lets his head fall back into the pile of leaves, and sighs.

 

“Yellow.”

 

“Shit. Gotta go. Love you babe.”

 

“Same time tomorrow?” 

 

Barclay presses another quick kiss to stern’s cheek, and the rolls up and sprints back off towards the other side of camp. A minute later, a flashlight is shone into Stern’s face, and behind it, Stern can make out Hollis looking less than impressed.

 

“Fraternizing with the enemy?” They sound too amused for Stern to take it seriously, and he sighs and drops his head back into the leaves.

 

“Only  _ trying to.” _

 

Hollis snorts.

 

“We got a hike in the morning,  _ Agent.  _ If we didn’t come get you now you’d be miserable at 5.30 am.”

 

  
“How do you even know about those things? They’re supposed to be like a fun surprise or something.” Stern took Hollis’s offered hand, tried not to be surprised that they pulled him to his feet easily. 

 

“I have my ways.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Well, thanks. Now- bedtime.”

 

“Hypocrite.”

 

“ _ Cockblock. _ ”

 

“Fair enough.”


End file.
